<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mirror in the Sky by Valerie_Vancollie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316677">Mirror in the Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valerie_Vancollie/pseuds/Valerie_Vancollie'>Valerie_Vancollie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Loki Wins, Angry Odin (Marvel), Asgard, Asgard (Marvel), BAMF Loki (Marvel), Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Canon Divergence - Thor: The Dark World, Complete, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama, Escape, Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Freedom, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Imprisonment, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel)'s Punishments, Magic, Magic-Users, Minor Frigga/Odin (Marvel), Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Odin (Marvel)'s Parenting, POV Frigga, POV Loki (Marvel), Parent Frigga (Marvel), Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Avengers Asgard, Powerful Loki, Protective Frigga (Marvel), Punishment, Suspense, The Void, Thor: The Dark World, Trickster Gods, Tricksters, Tricky Loki (Marvel), Verbal Sparring, Word Games, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valerie_Vancollie/pseuds/Valerie_Vancollie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of inspiration, a second of insight, and Loki tricks Óðinn into imprisoning him in a different location.</p><p>The idea is impossible and would be sheer madness if it were not, but that has never stopped Loki before.</p><p>Why should it now?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frigga | Freyja &amp; Odin (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Loki &amp; Odin (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>216</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mirror in the Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/423613">Learning To Fly</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat">astolat</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>Inspiration</i>: The idea for this fic came to me while I was rereading astolat's fic <i>Learning to Fly</i> and listening to Melissa Etheridge's <i>This War is Over</i> while in just the right mood and voila, fic idea! When I then sat down to actually write it, I was googling my chosen title online and I stumbled across a site which mentioned Vafþrúðnismál and Vafþrúðnir which I looked up and the rest is history.</p><p><i>Language</i>: I also like to use the more proper Old Norse spelling for anything related to Norse Mythology. Hence I will have Ásgarðr instead of Asgard and Óðinn instead of Odin. The only times I won't do so is if I think the original spelling will interfere with recognition. So I will use Thor instead of Þórr. All Norse words are explained in the footnotes.</p><p><i>Beta</i>: Tallymark</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Frigga is the only reason you are still alive, and you will never see her again. You will spend the rest of your days in the dungeons."</p><p>The words reached Loki even as the Einherjar began to pull him backwards, away from Hliðskjálf and Óðinn.</p><p>A flash of rage was his first reaction as thoughts of Thor entered his mind. So, it was to be as he had thought then, while falling through the Void and caught in Thanos' clutches. The so-called wise All-Father would make that witless oaf king while Loki rotted in the dark.</p><p>Nay!</p><p>He would not allow it. He would rather die than-</p><p>Oh. <i>Oh</i>.</p><p>For one fleeting second Loki was back in the Void, cold and darkness all around, his mind beginning to unspool and an idea so mad even he would normally never consider it beckoning him. Then it had seemed like a viable possibility; was he still desperate enough to consider it?</p><p>
  <i>"If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no Realm, no barren moon, no crevasse where we cannot find you. You think you know pain? We will make you long for something sweet as pain!"</i>
</p><p>Aye.</p><p>But was he still mad enough to do it? It would be nothing short of... <i>chaos</i>.</p><p>A slow smile spread across his face as Loki made his decision and determined his fate. He would not die at Thanos' hands, nor would he be cast aside and forgotten like some stolen relic which had ceased to have a purpose. He was through being the plaything of tyrants or suffering at their mercy. Nay, he would rather seal his own fate than dance to their tune even a second longer.</p><p>"Is this the decision of the great Óðinn Borrson?" Loki laughed, maintaining eye contact with the All-Father even as he was pulled back. "It must be nice to be able to cast your relics aside where none must be reminded of their failure. Least of all you."</p><p>To hide your mistakes away where none could see them.</p><p>It was not said expressly, but heavily implied nonetheless and Loki could tell by the tightening of Óðinn's face the All-Father understood him plainly. Would he take the bait?</p><p>For all that Óðinn liked to think himself above such petty failings as pride and vanity, Loki knew well how blinded the old man could be to his own weaknesses. The man who believed himself too wise to be manipulated was all the easier to trick when roused to anger. Arrogance and fury, the hallmarks of the House of Búri.</p><p>How he had never realized the truth earlier Loki did not know, but perhaps it had been his mind's desperate attempt to cling to sanity.</p><p>"You wish to be seen as a relic? Fine, then I shall display you as such," Óðinn barked. "A warning for all those who would betray their oaths and cause death and destruction in their wake. Lock him in the tower!"</p><p>His indignation at the words- betray his oaths, <i>him?</i>- allowed Loki to cover his triumph as he was dragged out of Valaskjálf.</p><p>Game, set, <i>check</i>.</p>
<hr/><p>The tower had been built in the time of Borr to hold particularly important political prisoners. Those Búrison had wished to show off to his people and to taunt any emissaries sent to secure their release with. As such it had been built on the great market, overlooking both it and the temple on the other side, so all who attended could view the prisoner on their balcony.</p><p>Both Freyja and Þrymr had been held there, as had Surtr before his release back to Múspellsheimr.</p><p>Loki could feel the eyes of all they passed on him as the Einherjar led him across the market to the tower's entrance. It was the price he had to pay for securing his imprisonment there rather than the dungeons. He had steeled himself for the humiliation and the people's reactions, but it was not as expected. Rather than point and jeer, the æsir seemed shocked to see him. Clearly they had not yet been informed he had survived his fall into the Void.</p><p>He wondered if Óðinn was already regretting his rash decision for all the questions it would now surely raise. Loki hoped so.</p><p>Then they were through the door and he was led past an empty guard post and up the stairs to the top of the tower. A thick door with several locks creaked open and Loki stepped into a large, airy chamber. He took a moment to glance about as he had never actually set foot in here before. It was richly furnished with numerous sitting or reclining chairs, a few tables, a desk, some bookshelves, a bed and the balcony overlooking the market. There was no door to the balcony and he suspected a shield was used to keep the elements out and the heat in. It would also allow the guards an unobstructed view whenever they entered the chamber.</p><p>A chamber fit for royalty, not that Loki was fooled. 'Twas a prison as surely as his original dungeon cell would have been and he had no intention of being locked in here for the remainder of his life. Even with the added stimulation the balcony and its view provided, the boredom would soon cost him his remaining sanity, such as it was. Not that The Other's plan for him was a welcome alternative.</p><p>Nay, he would make his own alternative regardless of what either Óðinn or Thanos deemed his fate to be.</p><p>His shackles were quickly undone and the Einherjar left, pulling the door closed behind them. The moment the locks engaged, Loki staggered as he felt the spells cast on the chamber spring to life. They did not bind his seiðr, but they cut him off from the outside world.</p><p>Or, mayhap not.</p><p>Loki tilted his head as he felt... <i>something</i>. Closing his eyes he sought it out and his breath caught in his throat as he realized what it was he felt.</p><p>He strode out onto the balcony and right up to the balustrade, looking towards the temple. From this height he could see over the outer walls and into the tranquil courtyard beyond with its well-tended gardens and the large reflection pool. The main columned structure of the temple gleamed a brilliant white, as did the smaller abodes of the vǫlur, but 'twas nothing on the sheer brilliance of their seiðr aura.</p><p>The urge to laugh bubbled up within him, but Loki restrained himself this time, keenly aware he was visible to all in the market below. He had originally wished to be kept here for the access the balcony provided to the universe, but this would aid his cause greatly. Those who had originally warded the prison had clearly never intended for it to hold one of his power, nor had they thought to prevent its occupants from drawing on the natural seiðr which built up around all areas of heavy use. The millennia of vǫlva practicing their craft in the temple would help to power his transformation and was a gift from the Norns.</p><p>Not wishing to become a spectacle, he stepped back and entered the chamber once more, making for a large cushioned seat.</p><p>His idea had been spur of the moment, unplanned, but many of his more interesting tricks had been thus. Regardless, Loki knew he would need to plan carefully now if he were to succeed. It was no simple task he sought to undertake and it would require all his power as a seiðmadr and a deep contemplation of memories he had never wished to revisit.</p><p>Óðinn at least should be pleased, it seemed he would have to do his penance after all. At least in some fashion for a short while.</p><p>And after?</p><p>Well, Loki was truly flinging himself into the Void this time; the resulting chaos would be glorious.</p><p>His smile was more than a little mad.</p>
<hr/><p>"The tower, Óðinn?" Frigga demanded as she stormed up to her husband. "Truly?"</p><p>Óðinn scowled at her. "I had planned to cast him into the dungeon, but if he insists on trying to claim himself a relic, then he shall be treated as such!"</p><p>"A relic?"</p><p>"'Tis what he has called himself twice now, in the vault and today."</p><p>"Oh, Óðinn," Frigga sighed, closing her eyes.</p><p>It was not hard to picture her youngest viewing himself thus, much as she wished it were.</p><p>"How is this meant to convince him he is not a relic, but rather your son?"</p><p>"Convince?" Óðinn frowned. "He plays at victimhood even as he terrorizes other Realms."</p><p>"So easily you cast his words aside, as if they mean nothing."</p><p>"When they are wielded as weapons meant only to wound then they should simply be cast aside."</p><p>"And if it is how he truly views himself?" Frigga demanded. "I warned you it was unwise to conceal the truth from him! Long have I warned you it would end ill."</p><p>Óðinn waved a dismissive hand. "Loki oft peddles in lies, his words are not to be taken at face value."</p><p>"Oh, and was he in any state to lie in the vault? You mentioned before he was distraught and irrational. Is that the countenance of one seeking to deceive?"</p><p>"I-"</p><p>Finally her husband paused and seemed uncertain. 'Twas about time.</p><p>It was not a charitable thought, but Frigga had warned him time and again to tell Loki the truth and he had never listened to her, simply casting her concerns aside. She had lost her son because of his decisions. She would not lose him again, not now the Norns had blessed her with a second chance.</p><p>"Loki may be a weaver of riddles and lies, but even he is not unfeeling or capable of remaining unaffected by the blow we dealt him," Frigga said. "Nay, 'twas the truth you had from him that day."</p><p>"Truth!" Óðinn protested. "He claimed-"</p><p>"The truth as he views it," she cut him off. "If 'tis not to your liking, then I suggest you consider why that might be."</p><p>Her husband looked at her in shock and Frigga congratulated herself on finally making him consider how Loki might have viewed him. She had heard enough from her son over the centuries to know it was not how Óðinn might wish it to be.</p><p>"And earlier today?" Óðinn questioned. "Do you claim that too to have been emotional?"</p><p>Nay, then her youngest had been tricksy, though she did not yet know towards what end.</p>
<hr/><p>As Loki had feared, the consequence of his words to manipulate Óðinn into imprisoning him in the tower was to draw the All-Father's attention. He had hoped he might still be cast aside and forgotten; alas 'twas not to be.</p><p>Luckily he had planned for precisely this possibility on the first day, along with his other preparations. At least it had taken the king four months to deign visiting his prisoner and Loki had put that time to good use. Unfortunately even one as far along the path as he required more time to achieve this particular goal now he was no longer in the Void, stripped of all defenses and on the brink of oblivion.</p><p>Apparently there was something about being surrounded by the chasm of the abyss which even he could not recreate here. Much as he might wish to.</p><p>The thought brought a smile to his face as he thought of the reaction should he be able to. It would be spectacularly chaotic and more than even his greatest prior mischief.</p><p>It was thus the All-Father found him when he entered Loki's fancy prison, followed by a servant bearing a tray with refreshments. This surprised Loki as he had not expected Óðinn to do more than come shout at him some more, as he had in Valaskjálf. His eyebrows rose even higher when the serving boy fetched the tafl board from its place on the bookshelves and set it beside the tray between two sofas.</p><p>Well, if the All-Father wished to play games, then Loki could happily oblige. He had nothing left to lose.</p><p>"Thank you, that is all," Óðinn dismissed the lad.</p><p>"Refreshments and games, what would the mortals think?" Loki baited.</p><p>Rather predictably, his words were ignored and Loki nearly smiled. He had heard enough references to the humans as primitive or goats to know Óðinn had never truly cared for them, much as the All-Father had used the convenience of his actions on Miðgarðr as an excuse to imprison him. After all, Óðinn could hardly fault his actions before his fall without undermining his own position. Loki had been king and to judge him was to set a dangerous precedent.</p><p>"Sit," Óðinn ordered, moving one of the tafl pieces.</p><p>Curious despite himself and knowing the All-Father expected defiance, Loki sat. He hated being predictable.</p><p>Instead he turned his attention to the tafl board. He had examined it before when exploring his chamber and 'twas a beautiful set. He wondered how many negotiations and interrogations had been had over this very game. He was not surprised to find Óðinn had elected to be the defender. Did it ever occur to the man how predictable and arrogant he had become? Loki rather doubted it.</p><p>He moved a piece at random.</p><p>If the All-Father wished to gain insight into his mind, he would have to work harder than this. Loki was perfectly content to allow his madness free reign; chaos was his dominion after all.</p><p>"You have spent a lot of time on the balcony," Óðinn stated, moving his next piece.</p><p>How predictable.</p><p>The All-Father had expected him to spend much of his time in this part of his prison, hidden away from prying eyes. No doubt the old man had heard rumors of the people seeing him and so now wished to know why he was not behaving as expected.</p><p>'Twas good to know Óðinn did not suspect the truth and it amused Loki that he was frustrating the All-Father even as he furthered his own goals.</p><p>"The weather has been beautiful," he replied instead.</p><p>It suddenly occurred to Loki that after his skills as a diplomat had long been either ignored or derided, that Óðinn likely had little knowledge of how to deal with him at present as he had never previously treated the All-Father thus.</p><p>"A lot of people have seen you."</p><p>Cute, Óðinn was trying to rouse his temper or unbalance him. As if none had ever sought to do so while negotiating treaties.</p><p>"Have they inquired after me?" Loki questioned calmly, moving another piece with hardly a glance at the board.</p><p>Normally he would have to consider his moves more, but Óðinn would be very logical and methodical in his approach, so Loki's best chance was to be as truly chaotic as he could be. Which he did best when not tempering his impulses in the slightest.</p><p>"Of course. When the second prince reappears from the dead in the prisoner's tower, people will have words," Óðinn replied.</p><p>"The dead? Was I so easily written off? How convenient for you."</p><p>The All-Father's hand clenched around the tafl piece he held before his eye shot up to meet his own.</p><p>"You leapt into the Void, and the collapsing Bifröst vortex on top of it! How could we have thought you anything but dead?"</p><p>"Leapt; is that you attempting to alter facts, or do you truly view it as such?" Loki demanded. "Dropped would be far more accurate. And I doubt it would have been enough had it been Thor who vanished thus. Nay, then there would have been a search."</p><p>Not to mention a rescue party.</p><p>Loki was aware of his own fists clenching at the thought, but he forced himself to cast it aside. At least now he knew why he had been left to Thanos' mercy so easily. There was no use in trying to discuss it further, the All-Father would never believe his words. If the old man had been interested in what had happened to him then he would have asked in Valaskjálf.</p><p>"Leapt, dropped, it matters not, you <i>elected</i> to go there, 'twas not an accident!" Óðinn countered, voice rising, but not quite shouting. "And I would have thought Thor just as dead."</p><p>Loki snorted, moving his next piece only for it to immediately be taken. He nearly smiled, Óðinn was losing his temper and it made him reckless.</p><p>"What did you tell those who asked?" he pressed.</p><p>"The truth. That you were punished for invading a defenseless Realm to enforce your will upon it."</p><p>Well, it was the truth as far as the All-Father knew it. Yet it also explained how his presence had seemed to cause debate among the people. Óðinn could claim his chosen punishment righteous, but Loki doubted the people would view it thus. At least not to those outside of the court. Miðgarðr was viewed as a backwards Realm; no doubt most of Ásgarðr felt he could only have improved it as he had done much of the city. To them his punishment would seem harsh and undeserved, particularly so soon after Thor had received far less for starting a war with a Realm which could actually harm Ásgarðr.</p><p>Loki wondered how they viewed his actions in ending that war. Or what Óðinn had even revealed of the events which had led to the Bifröst's destruction. The All-Father would have been forced to say something.</p><p>'Twas inconsequential, though, as he would not be here long enough for it to matter. Still, Loki could not help but think of the chaos his actions would cause, and if it combined with an existing unrest to complicate matters for the All-Father? Well, that only pleased him.</p><p>He laughed as the All-Father faltered, finally realizing he had been bested at tafl. There was a spasm of muscles and briefly Loki wondered if Óðinn would sweep the board aside as his son was wont to do upon losing, before the moment passed.</p><p>"'Tis an interesting strategy," Óðinn finally observed before indicating the pieces beside the board. "Though you have sacrificed much."</p><p>"I won."</p><p>"Winning is not the only goal."</p><p>"Says the king atop the Nine."</p><p>Another tightening of muscles and Loki allowed his amusement to show.</p><p>It was clear the All-Father was determined not to shout this time and he could only assume it was due to Mother's influence. Had she extracted a promise from Óðinn to be civil? Loki knew she would do all she could for him despite being barred from visiting.</p><p>He was more than happy to use the opportunity she had provided him.</p><p>"There are other aspects to battle and war," Óðinn stated. "Such as thinking ahead to dealing with your opponent afterwards."</p><p>"Well, unless one does as Borr did with Svartálfaheimr."</p><p>"Loki-"</p><p>"Or shall we discuss your war with Jötunheimr perhaps? And precisely what plans for reconciliation you had there?"</p><p>He was skating perilously close to the edge of his own sanity now as the mere thought of what he was and the lies he had been told...</p><p>Well, 'twas good Loki knew the All-Father would not wish to focus on it now. Not as it would mean having to address his own lies and deception when it was clear the man wished to censor him for all of his.</p><p>"If 'tis reconciliation you seek, you need look no further than the war with Vanaheimr. We won and yet they are now our closest allies."</p><p>"With great reluctance and after heavy casualties," Loki retorted.</p><p>A flicker of confusion.</p><p>"Oh, did you think none would read the vanir accounts of the war?" he demanded. "That all would be pleased with the edited accounts you allowed of it here?"</p><p>"You are very enthralled by the past, Loki, but it does not serve to dwell there. You are grown and the time for petty grievances is past. The future should be your focus now."</p><p>This time Loki allowed his madness to show. "The future? Oh, I know precisely what I will do then."</p><p>And- more importantly- what he would <i>not</i> do. Be either Thanos or Óðinn's plaything. He would serve no master but himself.</p><p>Predictably the All-Father's face darkened. For one purported to be so wise, he was surprisingly easy to manipulate now Loki dared to do so. Why had he admired this man for so long?</p><p>"Your mother would have me believe there is good in you to be salvaged," Óðinn stated. "Alas, I fear you have deceived her long enough. Your future will be here, in this chamber, and nowhere else."</p><p>"My future far outweighs yours, All-Father, are you so certain your heir will feel the same once you are gone?"</p><p>The visit- interrogation?- ended soon after and Loki leaned back in his seat, pleased with himself and certain it would be some time before Óðinn deigned to return and by then it should be far too late. No doubt the All-Father would devote precious time to ensuring Thor did not release him from his cage once he ascended to Hliðskjálf. Not that it would matter even if Loki did not have his own plans. Thanos was not one for patience, particularly when he felt wronged.</p><p>'Twas why he had worked so hard the past few months.</p><p>The reminder roused Loki to his feet and he moved out onto the balcony. He glanced down at the market long enough to observe Óðinn's return to Iðavöllr before seating himself on his chosen cushion to meditate.</p><p>He was close, so very close now...</p><p>Above him, the sky <i>pulsed</i> and Loki smiled.</p>
<hr/><p>The transcendence had commenced two days prior when Loki had no longer felt normal after his meditations. He had moved through his chamber and time as a ghost, drifting and aloof.</p><p>The whispers from the Void had returned, hovering at the edge of his awareness, there but not. It was little wonder he had emerged from his fall far less sane than when he had entered it. No mind was meant to endure the ravages of such an abyss and 'twas only his inherently contrary and chaotic nature which had allowed him to survive. Like did not destroy like, though it did wish to commingle which he had been forced to resist.</p><p>Later, though, the whispers had come, teasing at the edge of his awareness. Enticing, tantalizing, promising.</p><p>Oh, such promises...</p><p>Loki had resisted simply out of habit, too wary of that which he knew naught to be caught in a trap. 'Twas not until far later that he had understood, his perception as a corporeal being too limited, and by then it had been too late and he had been in the clutches of Thanos and The Other. Torture was not conducive to seiðr use nor concentration, much as he might have wished it was.</p><p>Now, though, he had all the time and seiðr to reach out to the universe and the Void once more and his efforts had finally borne fruit. 'Twas still a long and laborious process, consuming much energy, and in that his being sequestered had been a benefit, keeping him from the prying eyes of the Einherjar as he recuperated.</p><p>Now, though, 'twas time and Loki moved out onto the balcony. Down below in the market only the last of the traders remained, closing their stalls for the evening. Rather than emptying out, though, the market remained crowded, the shoppers replaced with lovers or those attending the musicians who oft came to entertain the people who gathered at night.</p><p>It was a lively atmosphere and one Loki had enjoyed during the last five months, but 'twas time. At least he would be able to give them a show tonight.</p><p>He did so love to make a grand exit.</p><p>Loki settled onto his meditation cushion, allowing his mind to drift as it had wished to do all day. His seiðr and senses immediately expanded, allowing his awareness to extend far beyond his body.</p><p>In an instant Loki could feel all of Ásgarðr and the space around her. He could feel the Realm's seiðr and its connection to the Yggdrasill which glowed a brilliant silver-white to his mind's eye, full of life and power. The creatures upon the World Tree's boughs were bright jewels, twinkling with life and mischief of their own, beckoning Loki closer, but he resisted.</p><p>Now was not the time for anything so small.</p><p>Previously he had tempered his power and the extent of his reach, not wishing to alert Óðinn or the seiðberandi to his intentions, but now Loki threw off all such restrictions and <i>reached out</i> to the universe.</p><p>To the Void.</p><p>It answered his call instantly and Loki felt power and chaos unlike anything he had ever felt before flood through him and spring up all around. The wild, untamed seiðr of Ásgarðr rose to the surface too, dancing and swirling around, affecting the very fabric of reality.</p><p>From down below he heard cries of wonder and alarm even as Loki was vaguely aware of Óðinn's touch upon his seiðr, trying desperately to understand and contain, but he threw it off easily as he rose to his feet and lifted his face to the sky.</p><p>His mind began to unspool.</p><p>Light, colors and stars rippled and spun, bedecking all Ásgarðr in an aurora, but above him the sky swirled and coalesced becoming mirror smooth. Slowly colors bled back in, green and gold, beige and black. His own image formed above him, upside-down as surely as if the sky were a true mirror.</p><p>It felt... there were no words to describe how he felt just now, it simply was.</p><p>He was close now, so very close, and Loki could begin to feel his connections with reality- already weakened from his time in the Void and with Thanos- beginning to slowly dissolve. One by one they went, making him feel diaphanous though his hand was not yet translucent when he raised it to his face. Perhaps not quite as solid as before, though; the border between him and not was starting to become nebulous.</p><p>It was fascinating and Loki could feel his mind start to take on the same ethereal quality as his body, his thoughts losing their cohesiveness and slipping out and <i>away</i>.</p><p>"<i>Loki</i>!"</p><p>The booming voice took a moment to register, longer than it should and he looked over his shoulder back into the chamber and towards the door. There, standing frozen in shock and disbelief, stood Óðinn with Frigga, Thor and the Warriors Four spread out behind him. They all looked so painfully <i>real</i> it allowed Loki to linger a few moments longer. </p><p>"By the Norns!" Lady Sif breathed, taking half a step back.</p><p>Her reaction meant nothing to Loki, none of theirs did but for one. He half turned towards them, his hair and clothes rising up to drift around him, gossamer-like as gravity lost its pull.</p><p>"Baby, nay!" Frigga protested.</p><p>"I love you, Mother," Loki's voice echoed strangely, before he looked up once more.</p><p>The whispers in his mind were growing, calling to him and he no longer wished to resist them. His mind gave into the maelstrom, spinning out from its fetters; lucent and airy.</p><p><i>Liberated</i>.</p><p>"Brother!"</p><p>Loki's body lifted, floating upwards even as it dissolved into dazzling wisps; transcending the physical realm. His reflection lingered a moment longer, a glittering remembrance, before it too evanesced into incandescent energy and seiðr- green and gold.</p><p>The sky rippled as he glided upwards and they met, melded and exploded out into the universe. Wild and untamable.</p><p>He was chaos.</p><p><i>He was free</i>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For those of you who have read <i>Ensoulment</i>, no this is not the other Loki fic I mentioned there. This is something completely different which came to me out of nowhere one evening as I mentioned above in the author's notes. Once I had the image of the final scene in my head it simply <i>would not go away</i> and this almost wrote itself in two sittings!</p><p>Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know and I'm close to finishing my Loki epic, so hopefully I'll be able to start posting that soon.</p><hr/><p>
  <b><span class="u">Old Norse:</span>	</b>
</p><p><i>Vafþrúðnismál</i> – the 3rd poem of the Poetic Edda. It is a conversation first between Óðinn and Frigg, and then between Óðinn and Vafþrúðnir.</p><p><i>Vafþrúðnir</i> – a wise jötunn in Norse mythology. His name comes from Vaf, which means weave or entangle, and thrudnir, which means strong or mighty. Some interpret it to mean “mighty in riddles”.</p><p><i>Hliðskjálf</i> – the high seat of Óðinn allowing him to see into all realms - i.e. Óðinn's throne</p><p><i>Valaskjálf</i> – is one of Odin's Halls, the room with Hliðskjálf – i.e. the throne room</p><p><i>Seiðr</i> – witchcraft, sorcery / a type of sorcery practiced in Norse society during the Late Scandinavian Iron Age - i.e. magic</p><p><i>Vǫlur</i> – plural of vǫlva</p><p><i>Vǫlva</i> –  prophetess, seeress, witch</p><p><i>Seiðmadr</i> – a combination of seiðr (“witchcraft”) + maðr (“man”) - i.e. wizard/sorcerer/mage</p><p><i>Tafl</i> – a family of ancient Nordic board games played on a checkered or latticed gameboard with two armies of uneven numbers.</p><p><i>Iðavöllr</i> – a meeting place of the gods – my name for the palace</p><p><i>Seiðberandi</i> – sorcerers</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>